


A Very Cousland Christmas!

by Shellepink



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Art, Gen, Kiddie Couslands, Winter-y, Wreath Crowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellepink/pseuds/Shellepink
Summary: Gazza Cousland (my OC) and Elissa Cousland (andrasste's OC) playing together with some holiday greenery.My submission for the Holiday at the Retreat event.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 11
Collections: Holiday at the Retreat





	A Very Cousland Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andrasste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrasste/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> My submission for the Holiday event! 
> 
> Andrasste's Cousland OC with my Cousland OC as li'l children playing out in the mud seemed like the perfect holiday submission idea! They have decided to make wreath crowns, but poor Gazza is having a little trouble with hers... Maybe Elissa can help. :) Either way, they will probably not be able to salvage those outfits! 
> 
> As a fun little note: I gave Gazza a dress that is entirely too big for, which she tied ribbons around at varying places to make it look fancier (as she, a young child, envisions it). Gazza absolutely loves dresses, and definitely wore old gowns of Eleanor's whenever she got the chance. Meanwhile, Elissa (as I have learned from andrasste~) is less enamored of dresses, and prefers less ostentatious and fancy outfits to wear, but will suffer the gowns and dresses for special occasions. Thankfully, playing outside does not count as a special occasion. ;) 
> 
> This is also Gazza pre-tattoos, which I was so happy about because drawing those is a PAIN!
> 
> Andrasste, I hope you like this! I very much enjoyed drawing this, and it seemed like a really fun idea. I knew I wanted to do something that involved one of your OCs, and I hope this child version of her fits with your vision of her! :D


End file.
